memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Valiant/Sanctuary Lost/Prologue
Intro: 2389-''As the year draws to a close the mysterous death of Federation President Se'fron weighs heavily on the Federation. Federation forces gather in Klingon space to counter an invasion by the Wraith. But will Tyson's forces be strong enough to combat the coming storm....'' The Federation fleet is awaiting the incoming Wraith Fleet as the USS Valiant is at the front of the fleet. On the bridge the crew are all at their stations as Lieutenant Sinclair looks at the tactical console and then at the Colonel. It's 0730 hours again Colonel Lieutenant Sinclair says as she turns to Lieutenant Colonel Tyson who is sitting at his chair. Colonel Tyson looks at the young security officer. I know this is very boring how long until the 147th gets here to relieve us? Colonel Tyson says as he looks at her. She looks at her console. Last reported Admiral Kira is about 40 minutes away from our position we could start a fight with the Klingons to past the time? Lieutenant Sinclair says as she looks at him. Commander Keller snickers a bit. Don't temp me to do that Jenny Colonel Tyson says as he looks at Lieutenant Sinclair. Then Ensign Devon looks at his console and reports. Colonel sensors are picking up a hyperspace window forming directly ahead it's the Wraith fleet Ensign Devon says as he looks at his console. A ship comes out of warp and out drifts his uncle John's ship. It's the Kingston she's heavily damage it looks like their core's about to overload Ensign Devon says as he looks at his console and then at Colonel Tyson. Tyson turns to Ensign Hakim. Ensign get us out of the explosion's range Colonel Tyson says as he looks at the young Ensign. He gets to work and tries to move the ship away. The fleet scatters as the Kingston blows up into a thousand pieces and a fleet of Wraith Hive ships and cruisers emerge from the hyperspace window and starts firing on the Federation defense fleet, as the ships regroup and attack the Wraith fleet firing their quantum phasers and photons at the Hive ships and cruisers as the ship takes shield damage. On the bridge the Colonel is hanging onto his chair's armrests. We're being hailed by the lead Hive ship Ensign Devon says as he looks at the Colonel. He nods at him. On the viewer shows the bridge of the lead hive ship. We're taking over the Alpha Quadrant as our new feeding grounds surrender now and maybe we'll spare your lives the Wraith Commander says as he's on the viewer. Then the bridge of the Valiant is struck. A huge shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling sending the Colonel down to the floor. In a dark room on board the USS Phoenix Colonel Tyson gets up fast as he's sweating as a young woman gets up with him. A bad dream sweetie? Thea asked him as she's kissing his back. He looks at her. Yeah it was the battle with the Wraith we were losing back the Valiant was hit Will says as he looks at Thea. Then the com activates. Mariah Tyson to William Tyson Colonel Tyson says over the com. He taps his combadge. Go for Will Colonel Tyson says as he speaks into the combadge. Will we're approaching the cooridnates to meet up with the Intrepid, Valiant, Hammond, and Destiny Colonel Tyson says over the com. He gets up and gets dressed. Tell them I'm on my way to the Valiant Tyson out Will says as he tapped his combadge to shut it off.